The present embodiments relate to an appliance rack or shelf with particular embodiments shown for a dishwasher rack for a dishwasher appliance.
Typical dishwasher racks, if adjustable in height at all, may include a multi-bar linkage to mechanically assist the user to swing the bottom rack out and up from the dishwasher tub. However, this structure often may contain several pinch points within the linkage, and unexpected movement may also occur. Thus, there is a need for the dishwasher rack to be capable of adjustment in the vertical direction while maintaining the ability to extend out of and/or retract into the dishwasher tub.